Las primeras palabras de Goten
by Harmony-dreams
Summary: Las únicas personas que sabían cuales fueron las primeras palabras de Goten son Milk y Gohan o eso pensaban ellos ,por más extraño que parezca Goten nunca olvido sus primeras palabras, ni la reacción que provoco en su madre y su hermano. Pesimo Resumen


Autor: Harmony-dreams

Serie: Dragón Ball Z & GT

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Más quisiera yo.

Resumen: Las únicas personas que sabían cuales fueron las primeras palabras de Goten son Milk y Gohan, o eso pensaban ellos ya que por más extraño que parezca Goten nunca olvido sus primeras palabras, ni la reacción que provoco en su madre y su hermano.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Las primeras palabras de Goten.**

Estaban reunidos todos en la sala de estar, Milk estaba muy contenta estaba reunida con su familia para acordarse de los viejos tiempos, menos su padre que no pudo venir y Goku que se había ido años atrás con Shenlong.

Estaban viendo el álbum que había hecho Milk desde el día de su boda, en otras palabras había fotos de todos, sobre todo de Gohan, Goten y Pan bebes lo cual provoco risas de parte de Milk y Videl, los sonrojos de Gohan y la vergüenza y enojo de Goten y Pan.

Después de ver una interesante foto de Gohan en su primer dia de clases, pasaron a las siguientes fotos que eran un conjunto de los momentos importantes de Gohan y Goten bebes.

_Por cierto abuelita… ¿Cuáles fueron las primeras palabras de mi papa?_ Pregunto curiosa Pan.

_ "Mama"._ Respondió sonriendo y nostálgica Milk.

_Y ¿Las de mi tío Goten?_ Siguió la pequeña.

_ A pues… fue hace mucho… no me acuerdo muy bien… ¡Seguro fue "mama" también!_ Exclamo nerviosa Milk.

Esa mentira poco convincente despertó la curiosidad de Videl y Pan y cuando iban a preguntar el porqué de su reacción Milk desvió el tema diciendo que iban tarde para las rebajas en el centro comercial, la solo mención de ir de compras callo a las dos otras para sorpresa de Gohan y Goten quienes permanecían en silencio desde la mención de las primeras palabras del menor. Mientras Milk se llevo a su nuera y su nieta al centro comercial, los dos hombres se quedaron en un incomodo silencio hasta que Gohan decidió ir por un café a la cocina. Cuando iba a cruzar la puerta oyó la voz de su hermano que dijo algo que lo hizo voltearse.

_ Sabes me acuerdo muy bien de mis primeras palabras…_ Dijo con voz calmada y una sonrisa.

Antes de que Gohan pudiera preguntar, el menor fue a su habitación a buscar algo dejando su hermano mayor sumergido en los recuerdos de ese día.

Flash Back

Ahí estaba un Gohan mas joven acostado en la alfombra, al lado de la chimenea leyendo un libro que su madre le había dado, un poco más cerca de la chimenea estaba una Milk más joven y un Goten de un año de edad, los dos sentados en la alfombra, la madre intentaba-sin éxito- que su pequeño pronunciara su primera palabra. Todos esos esfuerzos parecían en vano para Gohan, ya que su hermanito parecía más interesado en gatear a través de la sala.

_ Vamos… di "mama"_ Dijo señalándose a sí misma, pero el bebe solo rio e intento zafarse del agarre de su madre para pasearse por la sala._ Bueno… tal vez con esto tengamos más resultados._ Dijo sacando una foto de Goku._ Mira el es tu papa. Di "papa"._ No tuvo mejor respuesta que la anterior.

Milk aceptando su derrota por ahora, dejo que el bebe empezara a gatear por la sala observándolo. El pequeño Goten fue directo hacia su hermano quien dejo su libro para tomarlo en brazos. Milk sonrió ante tal escena.

_ Hola pequeño._ Dijo sonriente el mayor.

Pero lo que siguió ninguno se lo espero.

_P…a…pa…pa…pa. Papa ¡Papa!_ Balbuceo el pequeño Goten.

Esas palabras congelaron la sonrisa de Milk, pero Gohan aunque sorprendido sonrió al niño y le dijo que aunque no le molestara que le dijera papa él era su hermano. Pero el niño siguió terco en llamarlo papa, hasta que Milk lo agarro en sus brazos y le explico durante un largo tiempo quien era su padre, porque no estaba con ellos y que no debía llamar a Gohan papa.

Para un simple bebe era demasiada información pero algo que si aprendió es a no decirle papa a Gohan, bueno nada mas que no debía decirlo ya que en su mente siguió llamando Gohan "papa", aunque eso nunca lo supo alguien más.

Fin Flash Back

Gohan volvió a la realidad cuando vio a Goten bajar las escaleras con unas hojas en mano, cuando estuvo a su lado se dio cuenta de que eran dibujos.

_ Estos dibujos los hice cuando era pequeño y mama me llevo a la escuela por unos días._ Dijo ante la interrogación presente en los ojos del mayor y entregándole las hojas.

Cuando Gohan vio los dibujos se dio cuenta de que era él, bueno como se veía cuando era un adolescente, aunque los trazos eran infantiles el dibujo estaba muy bien hecho para un niño pequeño, arriba del dibujo decía con escritura algo temblorosa "Mi Papa" y estaba firmado por Goten.

_ Yo… nunca deje de verte como mi padre sin importar cuánto pasaba el tiempo para mi eras mi papa, y lo sigues siendo aunque conocí a papa, tú sigues siendo el que me educo toda mi infancia. Por eso cuando me pidan dibujar a mi padre siempre serás tu el que dibuje._ Dijo serio y avergonzado Goten.

Fue ahí que Gohan se fijo que los dibujos más recientes, databan hace algunos años cuando Goten iba a la universidad y eran mucho más bellos(1).

_No creas que le guardo rencor a papa por haber estado ausente a causa de su muerte es solo que…_ Goten no termino su oración porque la mano de Gohan revolviendo sus cabellos lo callo.

_ No te preocupes entendí lo que querías decir._ Finalizo Gohan sonriendo. _ ¿Me los puedo quedar?_ Pregunto.

_ ¡Claro! Pensaba dártelos pero no quería que te sintieras mal o que te molestara._ Dijo Goten sonriendo levemente.

_ Nunca lo haría._ Afirmo serio Gohan antes de volver a sonreír_ Pero ¿No tenias una cita hoy?

_ ¡Casi lo olvidaba!_ Grito y empezó a correr por sus cosas.

_ Nunca cambiara._ Dijo el mayor suspirando.

_ ¡Me voy, adiós papa! ¡Y no suspires vas a envejecer más rápido o vas a terminar siendo un amargado como el señor Vegeta! _ Grito saliendo de la casa riendo.

_ Este nunca va a madurar._ Dijo frunciendo el seño.

Después sonrió y fue a guardar los dibujos en una carpeta y ponerla a salvo de los curiosos.

La relación Padre-Hijo que tenia con Goten era uno de sus secretos más preciados y nunca lo compartiría con alguien más.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bueno aquí acaba.

Espero que no estuvo tan mal, esto lo escribí cuando tenía 11 años es mi primera historia aunque claro la corregí y agregue algunas cosas pero la idea principal la tuve a los 11.

(1): Si en mi mente extraña Goten dibuja súper bien.

Acepto criticas pero que sean constructivas, soy una principiante y se que tengo muchas cosas que mejorar.


End file.
